The present invention comprises a new Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Cal Orngise’.
‘Cal Orngise’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized, variegated orange and yellow flowers, deep green foliage, initially mounding then more spreading and decumbent plant habit, with vigorous growth.
‘Cal Omgise’ originated from a hybridization made in October 2006 in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif., USA. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated as ‘1511-1’, having apricot flower color, later flowering and less vigor.
The male parent of ‘Cal Omgise’ was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated as ‘717-1’ with light orange flower color, smaller flowers and lighter foliage. The resultant seed was sown in January 2007.
‘Cal Omgise’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in April 2007 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Cal Orngise’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in April 2007 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.